Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an ink-jet recording apparatus configured to record an image on a sheet by jetting ink from nozzles.
Description of the Related Art
There are conventionally known ink-jet recording apparatuses configured to record an image on a sheet by jetting ink from nozzles provided in a recording unit. In the ink-jet recording apparatus, a sheet being conveyed in the apparatus may float from a platen supporting the sheet. When the sheet floats from the platen at a position facing the recording unit, a space or interval between the sheet and the recording unit varies and quality of an image to be recorded on the sheet may be affected thereby.
To solve the above problem, there are known recording apparatuses in which a sheet placed on a platen is made to have a waved shape along a width direction orthogonal to a conveyance direction. For example, in a known recording apparatus, ribs are provided in the platen at intervals along the width direction and holding members holding the sheet from above are disposed between the ribs in the width direction. This configuration waves the sheet in the width direction.